Talon Company Ain't Good Company
Whilst traversing the Capital Wasteland, you may find that there are more people who wish you harm than those who wish you none, and so you have to learn to be tough. Especially with the Talon Company on your tail. These assholes are the definition of bad, they have no morals or ethics, and they only live to inflict pain on those weaker than them. They want your death and will stop at nothing to bring it. So, in order to avoid a painful and sticky end, read on, and good luck. The Talon Company The only positive thing one can say about the Talon Company is their organization. They have several headquarters, disciplined soldiers, organized units, and a steady supply of weapons and armor. Now, here's where the line is drawn: they are psychotic, insane killers who love to torture and torment the masses. In a sense, they are simply raiders who have more intelligence. They aren't slavers; they don't want to take you along. They want you dead, plain and simple. Some get a funny idea that they can waltz right into the Talon Company sectors and pick up a job application. Unfortunately for those scumsuckers, the Talon Company isn't hiring. They have enough men as it is, and those they take in come from raiders or slavers, or from those who have proven themselves bad enough to stand in the same ranks. So, the only possible way for you to join them is to prove that you are just as insane and downright evil as they are. Do you truly wish to do that? The Talon Company are strong and determined to bring the thing they love the most to the world: chaos. They want disorder and anarchy and will rest at nothing to bring it. And thus they go out of their way to take out those who bring order and stability. Their long time enemy as always been the Regulators, who take down the baddies the Talon Company wishes to gain. In short, the way to stay under their radar is to ensure that you aren't the best goodie good around. But if you are, no one can blame you. Good work out there! Armament Every Talon Company member bears Talon Company combat armor. It is standard issue gear and only the leader wears another type (metal armor). This armor is strong and heavy, and it absorbs blasts and bullets due to its military-grade quality. They never wear helmets, although there are reports of helmets on officers. Their gear is heavy and thus getting into a fight with them can prove dangerous. The range of weapons they can carry is pretty varied, and so when you are going against them in combat you will never know what you may encounter. They wield firearms from as simple as a 10mm pistol to a Chinese Assault Rifle. They know how to use explosives of various types and are also good at using melee and hand-to-hand combat. This can prove fatal in battle. Tactics and Intelligence Unlike the standard raider or the simple slaver, Talon Company soldiers actually have a decent intelligence and are quite capable of using nearly every weapon they come across. That makes them formidable foes in battle as they are prepared to take you down. When ambushing targets, they use a simple tactic. They come from the front and quickly spread out and surround them, using distance and range to pick off the target while the target cannot escape due to the range covered by the mercs. It is a potent strategy and can be dangerous, however an easy way to deal with it is to target a single soldier and take him down, weakening the range and forcing the others to move in. From there they can be targeted and eliminated, or you can make a quick getaway and leave with your life. The Talon Company is not afraid of technology and many of their mercenaries know how to use it. There are accounts of computer usage, turret control, and even manipulation of highly complicated robots, such as Sentry Bots, which then join the Talon Company's ranks. This means that attacking fortified camps can prove tough as not only men will be there, but also robots, which can prove even tougher to bring down. Territory The Talon Territory is extremelty veried and encompasses several areas. They don't act in the way of a traditional military, in the sense of the Go approach where everything within the linkage between settlements is part of your territory, but instead they act as if there is no territory outside the boundaries of each camp. They move units to individual checkpoints and there they complete tasks and procede with goals, but don't attempt to spread out their reach. There are several settlements, such as Fort Bannister and several D.C. camps. These are usually heavily fortified with at lease three-five soldiers running it, and in the case of Fort Bannister there are around twenty-five soldiers at it at any given time. Attacks on these sites isn't advised, although if you decide to carry one out, you have guts, and if you succeed, then you have skill. Good luck out there. Category:Capital Wasteland Factions Category:Surviving the Capital Wasteland